The Hand in the Toilet's Story
by carifoo2001
Summary: Who's the hand in the toilet? This is pretty much a Wind Waker and Skyward Sword crossover. Let me know if you want me to add a chapter and what would happen in it! WARNING: Someone dies in a really awful way.


**So, I was playing Wind Waker, and I just thought of this. I know Skyward sword is actually placed before Wind Waker, but that wouldn't have worked. So don't correct me! Read it!**

Aryll was fourteen years old. It had been nine years since she was kidnapped and her brother, Link, saved her and set off out to sea with those pirates. He had never come back in those nine years.

Aryll sighed. Her brother had been gone forever. She wondered if he'd ever come back. She sat in a chair and looked out the window at the nice view of the ocean.

_It's his birthday today, _she thought. She decided she was going to write a letter to him. She looked around the house, but couldn't find any paper. "Grandma!" she called.

"Yes, dear?" she replied.

"Do you know where the paper is?"

"I don't think we have any paper at the moment." She sighed. Where was she going to find paper? Then she had an idea. She could go to Windfall and buy some paper from the shop! She checked to see how many rupees she had in her wallet. She found her wallet and dumped it out. Three red rupees, a purple rupee, two yellow rupees, a blue rupee, and a bunch of green rupees. She had at least 140 rupees altogether.

She put all the rupees back into her wallet and put her wallet in her pocket.

"Grandma!" she called again.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to Windfall?"

"Sure! Just be back in a week!"

"Okay!" She ran out the door and instantly a flock of seagulls surrounded her. "Hey! Go away!" she said, annoyed. The seagulls gave her room to see and move, but still followed her. She ran to her boat and got in it.. When Link left, he let her have his red boat and she learned how to use it. There are times when she thought she heard someone speaking when she was on or near the boat for some reason.

She and got her map out. Luckily the wind was blowing in the right direction: Northeast. She pulled the rope off so the boat started to drift out to sea. She put her sail up and instantly the boat started moving. She steered it so it was going in the right direction, and sat back and relaxed.

A few hours later, she saw a strange island she'd never seen before in the distance. It wasn't even on the map. The boat started sailing toward it even though she didn't steer it toward the island. She tried steering it away from the island, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly, she heard something that was coming from behind her. She turned around and it was a giant Seahat! She frantically tried steering the boat, but it still wasn't working. The Seahat rammed into her and knocked her off the boat, giving her several deep cuts, turning the water around her pink.

Then, from out of nowhere, a Gyorg came and attacked her, because it smelled blood. A few minutes later, Aryll was dead and everything but her right hand was eaten.

SOMEWHERE FROM 100 TO 10,000 YEARS LATER...

Aryll cried. She was a ghost, and she lived in a toilet. "I NEED paper!" she sobbed. That was all she could think about. She NEEDED to write that letter to Link. She didn't care that she was a ghost and was all bloody from that Gyorg attack. She just NEEDED so badly to write that letter and say Happy Birthday to him.

Suddenly, she heard someone approaching the door. "PAPER! I NEED PAPER! Any kind of paper!" she yelled, still sobbing. Whoever was at the door left. Ah, that's what was expected. Everyone did that. She sat there sobbing all through the night.

THE NEXT NIGHT...

Again, she heard someone approaching the door. But this time, the rustling of paper accompanied the person. "Ahhh... Paper! You brought me some paper! I'll open the door... Please come in..." The door opened, and a boy with brown hair that was wearing green came in.

She made everything but her right hand disappear because the boy might run away if he saw her. As the boy approached the toilet, she floated out of it and waved to him. As he got closer to him, she held her hand out. "Ooooh... Paper... I need paper..." she said. Then she thought that he might think that she was angry, since she was a ghost. "I'm not angry or anything... I just need some paper..."

The boy, who actually looked very familiar, handed her what looked like a letter. "Huh? You're giving me paper? I'm so happy..." she looked at it closely. "But... this looks like someone's letter... Are you sure I can have this?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "Thank you... I will use it with care..." she said happily. "But I'm shy, so don't ask me what I need paper for... May we meet again... You kind soul..." She went back into the toilet. The boy then left, muttering something about never using the toilet again.

Aryll took a pencil she found somewhere and started to erase what the letter said, but was curious as to what it said. Whoever wrote it had REALLY awful handwriting. It said: 'Greetings. My love for you is wider than the horizon and deeper than the clouds. I would very much like it if you would go out with me. Your brave knight, Cawlin.' _That was soooo sweet, _she thought as she erased it. _I wonder who he wrote it for... _As she started writing to Link, she thought about the boy. _Cawlin was his name... Hmmm... _

As she finished the letter, she looked at it. 'Link, Happy 19th birthday! I miss you, big bro! If you ever come back, to Outset, I won't be there. I'm so sorry, but I died, and now I'm a ghost living in a toilet. I finally got to write this letter to you! I'm so happy! Love, Aryll.' Then she realized something: she didn't know where a mailbox was. She hadn't even seen any Rito at all.

She'd only seen humans and kittens the whole time she lived in the toilet, which was confusing, because there were Rito, Koroks, and all other things. She thought of the boy, Cawlin, again. Even though the words weren't meant for her, she thought it was so sweet and decided to visit him.

She shot out of the toilet and opened the door. Floating down the dark hallway, she found a door that said, 'Groose'. She sensed that a boy was in there and opened the door. On the bed was Cawlin, sleeping. She floated over to him and started petting him. It was then she realized that she had fallen in love with this boy, even though the letter wasn't meant for her.

Suddenly, the boy from before that gave Aryll the letter walked in the room. "Ugh... Nngh... nngh... H-help..." mumbled Cawlin in his sleep.

"Ah... You're the one from the other day..." she said. "It's good to see you again... Actually, thanks to you, I met my true love... Yes, him... It all started with that letter that you gave me... Those beautiful words of affection caused me to fall hopelessly in love... Ahh, my heart is bursting with thoughts of him... I feel so excited, so cheerful, so full of life..." Suddenly, orange crystals appeared in the boy's hands. "Ahh... My love... I will always be at your side... Tee hee..."

Then the boy left, creeped out, and she was left alone with Cawlin.

As the sun rose, Aryll left and went back to her toilet, where she had left her letter. She still didn't know what to do with it. She eventually decided to just put the letter on the floor in the restroom and hopefully someone would see it and take it to Link.

**I hope this wasn't bad. Leave your thoughts in a review please!**


End file.
